Love and Loyalty
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: What if Mufasa and Scar had a younger brother? What if that brother was responsible for killing Mufasa for power? What if Scar had the chance to love another? The only way to find out is to read this tale! Of how strong love and loyalty is and what Scar initially decides will seal his fate.
1. Circle of Life

**Hello my felow readers!**

**I saw the new Lion King and definitely enjoyed it!**

**So here I am again with another story. I'll be working on this one and Blood and Ash amongst others that need updating. My Lion King OC is named Kamaria. Kamaria means Bright like the Moon in Swahili. Also I'm writing this story because I always loved Scar and wondered what if Mufasa and Scar had another brother. A younger brother who was always jealous of Mufasa just as Scar is. However Scar has the opportunity to love another and it changes him. Kamaria has golden fur like Kiara does. Her ears are black which she inherits from her father. On her left side she has three scars. Asani's fur matches Mufasa only his mane is dark brown. Kamaria has blue and silver mixed eyes while Asani has red. Asani means rebellious in Swahili. I only own my OC's and all other Lion King characters belong to Disney. **

**Kamaria's POV**

Two nights ago Queen Sarabi went into labor and before dawn a new heir to Pride Rock was born. To everyone's delight and Mufasa's the cub was a prince who the proud parents decided to name Simba. Now as the sun rose there was activity since this morning was when the presentation of Simba would happen.

Mufasa stood on the edge of Pride Rock waiting for Rafiki to come. I looked around wondering where on earth Scar and Asani were. Scar and Asani were Mufasa's younger brothers. Scar was second born and Asani was the youngest. The two brothers were close and they were always jealous of Mufasa. I grew up with Sarabi, Mufasa, Asani, and Scar.

In fact I had been the one who saved Scar's life when he earned the single scar on his left eye. We were adolescent lions at that time and Scar had been attacked by a buffalo and I had leapt onto the buffalo's back giving Scar time to flee. I had held on for a brief period of time before I had been thrown off and the buffalo turned on me. There I had received the three vertical slashes on my left side before Scar came to my aide. His father King Ahadi and Mufasa arrived shortly after to settle the situation.

From that moment I fell in love with him but never had the courage to tell him. Normally the lionesses in the pride remained without a mate but some took one. The other lionesses weren't attracted to Scar and Asani.

"Where are Scar and Asani?" I asked my mother Amana.

"Probably sulking" she answered.

I grew up without knowing my father and Mom told me he had been a lion from another pride. When she was pregnant with me hyenas ambushed her and my father. Mom fled and my father was killed protecting his mate hence why I hated hyenas with a passion.

Zazu who was Mufasa's majordomo landed on before the king spreading his wings and bowed. Mufasa smiled and gave him a nod in return. Then Rafiki arrived and the baboon hugged the king and Mufasa returned the gesture wrapping his paw around him. Afterwards Mufasa walked over to Sarabi and the two shared a head rub together which was usually done between mates.

Sarabi then licked the newborn Simba and the cub turned around seeing Rafiki above him. Rafiki smiled before using his stick which had coconuts attached to it seeing what Simba do when they were waved over him. Like any newborn cub Simba made clawing gestures in a playful manner. Rafiki then opened a coconut and spread the contents across the little one's forehead. This was always done when a new heir was born.

Rafiki then placed sand on Simba and the cub sneezed. Sarabi and Mufasa placed their heads against one another as Rafiki picked up the tiny newborn Simba with gentleness and took him to the edge of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi then followed and Rafiki proceeded to hold up Simba. The animals below began to react with excitement in excitement at seeing a new heir. The sun then broke from out of the clouds and shined on Simba. Then all of the animals below began to bow for their future king.


	2. Scar and Asani

**Scar's POV**

I overslept this morning missing the presentation of my nephew. To be honest I wasn't in the mood to go. My relationship with my older brother was always complicated. Asani on the other hand was always jealous of Mufasa. My younger sibling always had the desired to be king of Pride Rock and when he found out Mufasa would fill that roll he was furious. Asani missed the ceremony of our nephew on purpose and if he was smart he would have attended. I had a good reason since I overslept. A mouse came out of nowhere and groomed itself for a second before I grabbed it with my paw.

"Really Scar? Your going to play with your prey?" Asani inquired with a smirk.

I flashed my brother a glare before lifting my paw up with the mouse struggling. Deciding to get even I told the mouse and Asani.

"Life's not fair is it? You and I shall never be king and this little creature shall never see the light of another day"

Asani replied with an annoyed growl and I was about to eat the mouse when I was interrupted.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Zazu demanded. His wings were on his sides.

"What do you want Zazu?" Asani questioned.

I sighed knowing things were going to get ugly.

"I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way" Zazu began proudly. "So you two better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning"

The mouse then slid out from under my claws and got away.

"Now look Zazu you made me loose my lunch" I told the Hornbill not pleased a meal had gotten away.

"Ha! You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you both he's as mad as a hippo with a hernia"

"Ooh we quiver with fear" Asani stated getting to his feet and he smirked eying Zazu as a potential meal. I rolled my eyes at my sibling's actions.

"Now Asani don't look at me that way"

Zazu then tried to flee but Asani managed to grab the bird in his mouth.

"Asani" came the voice of Mufasa.

Asani cringed and turned to Mufasa pretending to be innocent of any harm doing.

"Drop him" our older brother commanded.

Asani obeyed and spat out Zazu.

I stood up and approached Mufasa.

"Why if it isn't our big brother descending from all high to mingle with the commoners" I greeted him.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you two at the presentation of Simba" Mufasa stated getting down to business.

"That was today?" Asani asked as though he was shocked he missed the ceremony on accident. My little brother then stood up on his hind legs and sharpened his claws on a rock. "I feel simply awful"

Zazu winced when Asani sharpened his claws.

"I overslept brother my apologies" I explained to Mufasa.

"It must have slipped my mind" Asani added.

"Yes well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brothers you two should have been first in line" Zazu told us flying over to Asani. Asani smirked before making a mocking bite and Zazu went to go hide behind Mufasa's leg.

"Technically Scar is next in line and I was his successor until the little hairball was born" Asani sneered at Zazu.

"Calm down Asani" I told my brother.

"That hairball is my son and your future king" Mufasa corrected Asani.

"Oh then perhaps I should practice my curtsey" Asani answered with sarcasm and he turned around.

"Don't turn your back on me Asani" Mufasa told our little brother.

"Oh no Mufasa perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me"

Mufasa roared before rushing up ahead and he blocked Asani's path. I face palmed with my paw.

"Is that a challenge?" Mufasa demanded at Asani.

"Temperamental aren't we?" Asani mocked. "I wouldn't dream of challenging you"

"You would just be defeated" Zazu added.

Asani shot the Hornbill a glare before looking to Mufasa again.

"Well as far as brains go Scar and I have the lion's share while Mufasa has brute strength now if you excuse me" Asani then walked past Mufasa.

"He should calm down later" I explained to Mufasa coming up his side.

"Oh Scar what am I going to do with him?" the king asked wondering my opinion. "I try to remedy our relationship but it never works"

"He would make a very handsome throw rug" Zazu suggested. I snorted while Mufasa rolled his eyes but yet was amused by the Hornbill's suggestion.

"Just think whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him"

Both Mufasa and I chuckled as we made our way to Pride Rock.

**Kamaria's POV**

"Damn this thing is heavy" I muttered to myself before grabbing the antelope I killed in my mouth. I was keen on making a good impression on Scar. I spoke with Mufasa earlier about courting him and I was given his blessing. Scar's scent wasn't hard to follow and I found the male lion resting in the shade. He sniffed the air and turned to see me approaching him with my kill.

"Ah Kamaria" he greeted me. I came to a stop in front of the male lion and dropped the antelope before him. He eyed the kill and then looked to me. "Did you make this kill?"

"Yes and it wasn't easy" I answered. "It's yours"

Scar widened his eyes and then stood up.

"For me? Are you sure?"

"Very" I replied.

"You are getting stronger in your hunts Kamaria" Scar praised before he began to eat. My stomach then chose to rumble and I growled in annoyance. Scar raised his head. "Hungry aren't we?"

He smirked and I knew he was teasing me.

Then the male lion moved aside so there was room for another to eat beside him.

"I would like for the hunter to eat this with me" Scar said and I didn't hesitate to move beside him and I was soon eating my fill. We ate our meal until we both got full. Scar then took the remains of the antelope and stashed it away before returning to where I was. I was licking the remains of blood off of my fur.

"You missed a spot" Scar said before he licked the blood that still stained my muzzle. I felt my face turn red and Scar didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you for lunch Kamaria" Scar told me before he lay back down. "You are welcome to nap beside me"

I took up his offer and plopped myself beside him. It didn't take long for the two of us to fall asleep due to our full stomachs.


	3. Time Passes

**Kamaria's POV**

It was the beginning of a new day and the rest of the pride was fast asleep. Well all except for a certain little prince. I tuned out Simba as he made repeated attempts to wake his father up. Eventually Mufasa woke up and he yawned out a roar. I wanted to sleep in some more so I stood up and left the others. I followed Scar's scent trail and found the male lion sleeping alone in a shady spot of Pride Rock. Asani was obviously somewhere else sleeping in.

I quietly slid next to Scar and lay down beside him not wanting to wake him up. I fell asleep shortly and when I woke the sun had already risen.

"Morning" I told Scar as I stood up stretch.

"Good morning Kamaria" Scar replied. "I take it Simba woke you?"

"Yes he was eager to see the kingdom and I wanted to sleep in" I answered.

Scar chuckled and I felt my face heat up. I always loved it whenever he laughed.

"Where's Asani? He usually sleeps with you" I asked wondering why Asani wasn't with him.

"He was uncomfortable and went to sleep somewhere else" Scar responded. The male lion then stood up and stretched. Afterwards he asked me if I wanted to accompany him to the watering hole. I accepted and the two of us left our home and arrived at the watering hole a few minutes later. We drank until our thirsts were quenched.

"Look over there" Scar suggested and in the direction where he nodded was Mufasa trying to get Simba into a pouncing position. Zazu was on a rock looking stressed and a second later Simba successfully pounced the Hornbill. Mufasa was laughing and since we were nearby the two of us strode over to the king and the prince.

"Nice pounce kid" I praised Simba.

"Thanks Kamaria hey Uncle Scar"

Scar gave his nephew a nod and began to talk with the prince when Mufasa asked me.

"How is the courtship going?"

I growled and smacked Mufasa on his leg with a paw. The king laughed and both Scar and Simba looked at us wondering what was going on.

"Sire!" Zazu yelled. "Hyenas in the pride lands!"

Immediately Mufasa got into action and I growled dangerously at the mention of the hyenas.

"Scar if you don't mind please take Simba home" Mufasa ordered.

"Aw Dad can't I come?"

"No son" Mufasa replied before he took off.

"I never get to go anywhere" Simba complained.

"Simba hyenas are bad news" I explained to the prince.

"Agreed" Scar added.

"Young master one day you will be king and then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk"

**Asani's POV**

I wasn't in the best of moods today. Then again now these days I never was since my older brother was the damn king!

Scar had been next in line behind Mufasa but I'm pretty sure he never had any interest in ruling the kingdom.

In annoyance I pawned aside a skeleton and my nephew Simba found me.

"Hey Uncle Asani guess what?"

I winced but still turned to my nephew.

"I despise guessing games"

"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock" Simba boasted proudly before walking to the nearby ledge.

"Oh goody" I answered with sarcasm.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom and I'm gonna rule it all" Simba then chuckled.

"Yes well forgive me for not leaping for joy I've got a bad back you know"

I then lay down with a thud.

"Hey Uncle Asani" Simba then trotted over and placed himself against my mane. "When I'm king what will that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle" I responded. Simba chuckled again before rolling off of me.

"Your so weird"

I lifted my head up and looked to my nephew.

"You have no idea" I then got to my feet again. "So your father showed you the whole kingdom did he?"

"Everything" Simba confirmed as I walked away and he followed me.

"He didn't show you what lies beyond the northern border?"

My nephew sat down on his haunches.

"Well no he says I can't go there"

"And he's absolutely right far too dangerous only the bravest lions go there"

"Well I'm brave what's out there?" Simba demanded.

"I'm so sorry Simba I just can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Simba, Simba I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew"

I placed a paw on his head to convince him I was telling the truth.

"Yeah right I'm your only nephew"

I pulled my paw away with a chuckle.

"The more reason for me to be protective an elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince oops!"

I placed a paw to my mouth.

"An elephant what? Whoa"

"Oh dear I said too much" I stated dramatically lifting my paw to my face for a moment before pulling it away. "Well I suppose you would have found out sooner or later, you've been so clever and all"

Using my paw I drew my nephew towards me.

"Just do me one favor promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place"

I affectionately rubbed his small head.

"No problem"

"That's a good lad" I then released him. "You run along now and have fun"

Simba trotted away and I called out to him one last time.

"And remember it's our little secret"

Simba smirked before he left and I grinned darkly satisfied my plan was set into action.


	4. The Hyenas

**Scar's POV**

"Ah there you are brother I was wondering where you were" Asani greeted me as I approached him.

"I was eating" I answered before sitting next to my younger sibling.

"With Kamaria again?" Asani asked with a playful grin.

I growled and pawed his side to knock it off with his teasing and Asani laughed.

"You really do need to open your eyes brother that lioness is courting you"

That got me to shoot him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about Asani?"

Asani smacked my head with his paw and it hurt. I rubbed the spot where he hit me with my paw.

"Hello she's been bringing you kills nonstop and other things" Asani explained.

I was dumbfounded at this revelation. I never expected for a lioness of our pride to pay any attention towards me. Most of them avoided me and Asani like the plague.

"Then brother what advice do you have for me?"

"Court her back Scar simple as that" was his reply.

**Kamaria's POV**

For some reason I was uneasy when Simba and Nala left home with Zazu. So to be cautious I followed the two cubs from a distance. At the moment both Simba and Nala practicing pouncing one another and they eventually rolled over the hill. I followed and remained out of sight and I swore realizing the two little ones were in the hyenas domain. After looking around Zazu thank god showed up.

After a brief dialogue exchange Simba confidently went to the elephant skull and laughed. Then the laugh of hyenas ran out and I hissed quietly. Simba was quick to return to Nala and Zazu got in front of them protectively as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed emerged from the skull.

I was too far to hear what was being said but the hyenas approached the trio and Shenzi recognized Zazu because she stopped Zazu by pawing his tail. The three hyenas then circled Nala and Simba. I crept closer in case I had to intervene. Zazu said something Banzai didn't like because the male hyena got into the Hornbill's face. The trio tried to make a break for it but Shenzi blocked their path.

While discussing dinner plans Simba and Nala made a break for it. Snarling I ran into the graveyard and Zazu got snatched by one of the hyenas. I swore when I lost sight of the cubs and when I saw them again they were being pursued by the hyena trio. Shenzi almost got to Nala but Simba was quick to save her by scratching Shenzi on the cheek. Shenzi growled and the cubs took off and I ran like hell after them.

"Kamaria?!" Simba exclaimed when I finally found him and Nala cornered.

"Oh thank goodness" I said before making sure both of them were unharmed.

"Hey look who it is!"

Roaring I made Simba and Nala get behind me as I faced Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Long time no see Kamaria" Shenzi sneered.

I growled dangerously as well did I bare my canines. Shenzi and Banzai were part of the hyena pack who killed my father. The hyena trio made another move and I attacked. I sank my teeth hard in Shenzi's flank making her shriek and both the male hyenas leapt onto my back. I rose to my hind legs and threw off Banzai and Ed. Shenzi leapt onto my back next and she bit my flank hard while Banzai joined her and Ed scratched my side. Suddenly Mufasa came out of nowhere and he overpowered the three hyenas who had been attacking me. Zazu led the king to us and a few seconds later Mufasa had the hyenas beneath him.

"How dare you attack my pride mate and son" Mufasa hissed.

"We're really sorry we didn't know he was your son did you know that?" Shenzi asked Banzai.

"No me? Of course not did you?" he inquired at Shenzi.

"Absolutely not"

"Ed?" the two of them looked to Ed who then nodded. Mufasa roared before the three hyenas ran like hell. Zazu flew over to Mufasa and bowed but the king sent him a glare. Simba approached his father with Nala following.

"Dad I"

"You deliberately disobeyed me" Mufasa told his son turning to him.

"Dad I'm sorry" Simba apologized.

"Let's go home" Mufasa commanded and he began to walk away. I followed and I heard Nala tell Simba she thought he was really brave.

"Are you alright Kamaria?" Mufasa asked as we left the grounds of the hyenas.

"Yes I'll hurt for a few days"

"You have my gratitude for protecting my son and Nala for as long as you could"

"Of course your grace" I answered.

Once we got closer to Pride Rock Zazu and I escorted Nala back together. Once she was safe with her mother I went to find a spot to rest and then began to clean my wounds with my tongue.

"Kamaria?"

I stopped tending to my wounds to see Scar approaching me. He looked alarmed I was hurt and I felt my face turn red. Hopefully he didn't see it.

"I heard you were attacked by hyenas are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Yes" I replied.

Scar looked unsure and then ordered me to lay down which I did. The next thing I knew he tended to my wounds by using his tongue. He continued to do this until my wounds must have stopped bleeding. I got to my feet and approached the male lion. As I passed him I stopped for a second before affectionately licking his face.

**Scar's POV**

When Kamaria licked my face my eyes widened in surprise.

"Goodnight Scar" the gold colored lioness told me and I watched her go. Perhaps Asani was right and it was time I began to court Kamaria in return.


	5. Be Prepared

**Kamaria's POV**

I couldn't sleep since I still hurt from my wounds so I made sure I was quiet when I left Pride Rock. Perhaps a quick dip in a nearby spot of water would help ease the pain. There were other spots besides the watering hole we had access to. The night sky was full of stars and when I was younger my mother and I would gaze at them together. She told me the ancient kings of the past looked down from those stars which always seemed to comfort me for some reason.

I found a suitable water spot and walked myself into it. Immediately the temperature of the water eased my pain away.

"Couldn't sleep I take it?"

I jumped and whirled around to see Scar watching me from the bank. He wore an amused smirk and it made him look handsome.

"You bastard don't scare me like that" I scolded him as I approached the bank and got out of the water. I shook myself and I made Scar got wet.

"That wasn't very nice Kamaria you know how long it takes for our manes to dry out" Scar complained.

"Consider it punishment for scaring me" I replied sending him my own smirk. Scar smirked again before walking up to me and the next thing I knew he pounced on me and I was beneath him on the ground. I felt myself blush and Scar was wearing his smirk again. He then licked my face affectionately with his tongue.

"I apologize if it took me awhile to recognize your were courting me" Scar stated before he got off of me so I could sit up.

"When did you figure it out I was?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that my dear" Scar answered with a purr. "The question is will you accept me as your potential mate?"

To answer his question I licked his face before rubbing my head against his. Scar responded by rubbing his face against mine.

**Shenzi's POV**

"Man that lousy Mufasa I won't be able to sit for a week" Banzai complained.

Ed started to laugh like a maniac which annoyed Banzai.

"It's not funny Ed" he warned.

His remark only got Ed to laugh more.

"Hey shut up!" Banzai snapped but Ed continued to cackle while I paced back and forth trying to find relief for the bite marks on my own flank. Banzai growled before pouncing on Ed and the two of them began to fight.

"Will you knock it off!" I snapped at them and they obeyed. Ed was knawing on his own leg while Banzai pointed at him with a paw.

"Well he started it"

"Look at you guys no wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain"

I then hopped off from the rock I had been on and walked up to my pack mates.

"Man I hate dangling" Banzai muttered.

"Yeah you know if it weren't for those lions we'd be running the joint"

"Man I hate lions"

"Their pushy"

"And hairy"

"And stinky"

"And are they uuug-Lee!"

Both Banzai and I burst into laughter.

"Aw surely we lions are not all that bad"

We were alarmed at the voice but it was simply Asani resting above us casually.

"Oh Asani it's just you" Banzai said with relief.

"We were afraid it was somebody important" I added.

"Yeah, you know like Mufasa"

"I see"

**Asani's POV**

Banzai was teasing Shenzi and Ed was on his back laughing. I placed a paw to my head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" I muttered.

"Not you Asani, you're one of us, I mean you're our pal"

"Hell your handsome too!" Shenzi confessed and she blushed slightly.

"Charmed" I replied.

"Oh, I like that, he's not king, but still so proper" Shenzi said with admiration.

"Hey Asani did you bring us anything to eat?" Banzai demanded and I grabbed the piece of meat I brought for them and held it before me. The three of them got onto their hind legs eager for me to give them their meal.

"I don't think you really deserve this I practically gift wrapped those cubs for you and you couldn't even dispose of them but I am a lion of my word"

I dropped the meat and the hyenas greedily began to eat.

"Well, ya know, it wasn't exactly they were alone Asani" Shenzi pointed out.

"Yeah what are we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?"

"Precisely" I answered with an evil grin and this made the hyenas stop eating to look at me. I stood up and leapt down from where I had been lounging. The three hyenas separated as I walked in a straight line. Green smoke emitted from the cracks around me and I began to sing.

_I know your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

I then sent away the bone from Ed's face.

_But thick as you are pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

I waved my paw in front of Ed to prove my point.

_It's clear from your vacant expression_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

Shenzi and Banzai laughed until I scared them.

_Even you can't be caught be unawares_

The two hyenas then were sent flying while I leapt to another ledge and waved a paw through my mane.

_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era_

_Is tiptoeing nearer_

_And where do we feature?_

I came to Shenzi and grabbed her cheek gently.

Just listen to teacher

I then released her cheek and strode off again.

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

I gave Ed a kick with my back leg and he crashed into a pile of bones below.

_Be prepared!_

"Yeah be prepared, yeah we'll be prepared, heh for what?" Banzai asked.

"For the death of the king!"

"Why? Is he sick?" Banzai asked appearing below me and I grabbed him.

"No you fool we're going to kill him and Simba too" I answered before dropping him. Below the three hyenas below shouted in excitement.

"Hey wait a minute isn't Scar next in line?" Shenzi demanded.

"No worries my friend Scar is out of the succession and when I am king you'll never go hungry again!"

The three hyenas cackled in delight pleased by my news and more hyenas appeared below and they began to march together as one.

_It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored_

_Of course quid pro-quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point I must emphasize is_

I then leapt off of the spot I had been standing on.

_You won't get a sniff without me!_

_So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_Meticulous planning_

_Tenacity spanning_

_Decades of denial_

_Is simply why I'll be king disputed_

_Respected, saluted_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_Yes my teeth and ambitions be bared_

_Be prepared!_

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions be bared_

_Be prepared!_

I then laughed with the hyenas joining in with me.

**Kamaria's POV**

After Scar and I returned to Pride Rock we both slept alongside one another. On the way back Scar had told me he told Mufasa he wanted out of the succession and Mufasa complied before congratulating us getting together. Deciding to tease my beloved I licked his face and he woke up.

"My love it's late"

"Yes I know I just wanted to do that"

Scar chuckled and he raised his head up.

"We have plenty of time together ahead of us Moonlight"

I shot him a questioning look at the nickname.

"Your eyes shine like moonlight itself Kamaria as does your name mean "Bright Like The Moon" " Scar explained.

I smiled before I lay my head down and Scar licked my face before resting his head beside mine.


	6. Long Live The King

**Asani's POV**

"Now you wait here, your father has a marvelous surprise for you" I told my nephew as he and I walked within the gorge. Shortly my plan would be successful and Mufasa would die as would his son. But I needed to continue to play the role of a loving uncle.

"Ooh what is it?" Simba asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised"

Simba stood on the small rock underneath the tree where it was shady. I chuckled at my nephew's remark.

"Your such a naughty boy"

"Come on Uncle Asani" Simba begged placing his front paws on my mane.

"No young one this is just for you and your daddy, you know a father son thing, so I better go and get him"

"Want me to come with you?" Simba asked.

"That's okay young one but I'll manage just stay here on this rock, you wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas"

"Aw man you know about that too?"

"Simba everyone knows about that, lucky Daddy was there to save you and even Kamaria did the same"

"I feel bad though she got hurt" Simba muttered.

"She's tougher than you think lad now perhaps you want to work on that little roar of yours hmm?"

"Okay"

"Good lad"

I turned to walk away and as I did Simba called for me.

"Hey Uncle Asani? Will I like this surprise?"

"Simba it's to die for" I answered him.

**Shenzi's POV**

"Shut up" I growled at Banzai. We were close by to a herd of wildebeest. If Banzai didn't zip it our cover was blown.

"I can't help it! I'm so hungry, I gotta have a wildebeest!"

"Stay put" I ordered.

"Well can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Banzai inquired desperately.

"No we wait for the signal from Asani"

A minute later Asani appeared and I turned to Ed and Banzi.

"There he is, let's go"

**Simba's POV**

"Little roar puh" I muttered.

A chameleon came out of nowhere and I roared at it but it made no difference. Annoyed I followed it and roared again. The reptile ignored me and getting mad I snuck behind it and roared loud enough the chameleon got spooked and took off. My roar echoed through the gorge and I was satisfied until I heard a noise I didn't like and the ground beneath me shook. I looked above and saw many wildebeest running down the cliff in a panic.

Fear made me unable to move until I was able to run.

**Scar's POV**

Mufasa and I were patrolling when Zazu got our attention.

"Look sires the herd is on the move"

"Odd" Mufasa stated.

"Mufasa, Scar, stampede in the gorge, Simba's down there!"

"Simba?" Mufasa and I asked looking to one another in alarm.

**Simba's POV**

The wildebeest were gaining fast on me and I hurriedly climbed onto a tree to avoid being killed by the sharp horns of the wildebeest below me.

**Scar's POV**

Mufasa , Asani, and I ran like hell to where the stampede was happening and Zazu flew on ahead. We slid down the gorge side above the stampede. Both Mufasa and I worriedly looked through the scared wildebeest and Zazu flapped over pointing to where Simba was hanging to a tree for dear life.

"Hold on Simba!" Mufasa shouted and a wildebeest collided with the tree making it shake and Simba yelled. Mufasa raced into the stampede and not caring about my safety I followed.

**Asani's POV**

"Scar don't!" I called out as he followed Mufasa. I didn't want to involve the one brother who cared about me and I had to render Zazu unconscious since he wanted to get help.

**Scar's POV**

Mufasa and I separated from one another as we maneuvered around the wildebeest. Suddenly the tree Simba was hanging from broke and my nephew was sent flying into the air and leaping into the air I caught him in my mouth and turned my body around so I could get to safety. Due to dust I collided with a wildebeest and Simba fell from my mouth. Mufasa thankfully was quick to retrieve his son and I hurriedly followed after my older brother. Mufasa got Simba to safety and thinking this ordeal was over I hurriedly got out of the stampede. I was bruised on my flank and as I climbed to safety a roar got me to turn and I saw Mufasa being dragged into the fleeing herd of scared wildebeest. Simba shouted and I roared out a protest. I may not have always gotten along with Mufasa but that didn't mean I wished for him to get hurt. A few seconds later Mufasa leapt out of the stampede and managed to get his claws into the rocks above him.

I hurriedly followed my older sibling as he climbed his way towards the top of the gorge.

**Asani's POV**

Mufasa struggled to hold on for dear belief below me. The struggling king saw me and pleaded.

"Asani! Brother! Help me!"

I remained silent until I slid my paws over his. For the first time Mufasa looked at me with fear. I then smirked before telling him.

"Long live the king"

Then I let go.

**Scar's POV**

I heard Simba scream and I watched as Mufasa screamed falling to his death. Then my older brother disappeared into the stampede and tears went down my face and the next thing I knew I blacked out.


	7. Run Away

**Simba's POV**

The wildebeest cleared away before I went to search for my father. I called out his name but no answer responded. As I searched a lone wildebeest ran after its herd and underneath the tree where I had hung onto lay my father. Not knowing what was going on I walked over to where my Dad was. When I came up to him my father lay on his side and his eyes were closed.

"Dad?" I asked approaching him. "Dad come on"

I then rubbed his snout with mine hoping it would wake him.

"You gotta get up, Dad we gotta go home"

I placed my paws onto his mane but nothing worked. I bit his ear hoping it that would make him wake up but I knew he was gone. Tears went down my face as I looked around.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody!"

My voice echoed through out the gorge but no one came.

"No" I said as more tears slid down my face. I looked back to my father and walked to him. I nudged aside his leg so it was big enough for me to crawl through and I lay myself next to mourning.

**Asani's POV**

I found Simba next to his lifeless father.

"Simba"

My nephew turned to me when he heard my voice.

"What have you done?"

Simba slid out of his father's grasp.

"There were wildebeest and he tried to save me, it was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen"

"Of course you didn't young one, things like this happen in life"

I drew Simba towards me with a paw and he cried against my leg.

"But the king is dead"

Simba looked at me when I said those words and I looked to him once more.

"If it weren't for you he would still be alive, and what would your mother think?"

"What am I gonna do?" my nephew asked me.

"Run away Simba"

Simba backed away from me as I told him that. He looked to his father before I spoke once more.

"Run away and never return"

Simba then turned around and fled. Once out of sight did Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed emerge out of the dust behind me.

"Finish him off" I commanded.

They obeyed and followed after the cub.

**Simba's POV**

I stopped running when I saw I was at a dead end. Then growls made me turn around and I saw the three hyenas from before. I hurried into a hole avoiding getting scratched by the hyenas named Banzai. I kept running until I came up to the edge of a cliff. Below was a bunch of cactus plants and I heard the hyenas behind me getting closer.

I leapt off of the cliff and rolled down the hillside.

**Shenzi's POV**

"Whoa!" Banzai exclaimed seeing the cactus field below. He stopped before he could fall into it and breathed a sigh of relief before I slammed into him and Ed hit me from behind which sent Banzai into the cactus plants. The dork complained as cactus spines were embedded in his fur making me and Ed laugh.

"Hey there he goes! There he goes!" I told my two pack mates seeing the brat running ahead.

"Well go get him" Banzai suggested.

"There's no way I'm going in there unless you want me to come out looking like you Cactus Butt!"

Ed spat some cactus needles at Ed making him whine and rub his nose.

"We gotta finish the job" Banzai stated.

"He's as good as dead out there anyway and if he comes back we'll kill him"

Banzai smirked liking my comment.

**Scar's POV**

I don't know how long I had been unconscious but when I woke I immediately followed after Mufasa's scent. It led me to his lifeless body and Asani sat next to it.

"Thank goodness" my younger brother said with a sigh of relief. "I thought you were also lost brother"

"I'm bruised" I answered. A lot of emotions were going through my mind right now knowing my own flesh and blood murdered Mufasa. I approached Mufasa and I let out a mournful roar before rubbing his head with mine. Afterwards I couldn't even look at Asani so I left him to return to Pride Rock. By the time I arrived it was dark and I needed to find Kamaria.

"Scar what happened?" my mate demanded seeing me. My beloved knew me well enough that something was wrong. I made sure we were alone before I told her everything. At hearing the news of Mufasa my mate roared out in the same manner I did earlier. Tears slid down her face and I licked them away using my tongue before pushing my face against hers.

"What do we do?" she then asked.

"I don't know Moonlight" I confessed. I wanted more than anything to tell Sarabi what I saw but if Asani learned I betrayed him he would no doubt kill me. Or worse he could kill Kamaria.

"Scar, Kamaria, Asani has something to tell us" Zazu interrupted.

Unsure what was going to happen Kamaria and I went to where the other lionesses were gathered and Asani stood on a rock before them. Asani began by revealing Mufasa was dead and Sarabi burst into tears and the other lionesses began to comfort her.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy, but to lose Simba who had barely begun to live, for me and for us all it is a massive loss"

Nearby young Nala cried against her mother's legs.

"And so with a heavy heart I shall assume the throne as Scar pushed aside his desire to rule, yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise"

Kamaria suddenly snarled and I didn't have to know why. Various hyenas began to approach Pride Rock and the other lionesses gasped.

"To greet the dawning of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together in a great and glorious future"

Asani then turned around and walked until he was on the top of Pride Rock and was now the new king.

**Kamaria's POV**

"Hey Kamaria looks like your wounds are healing nicely" Shenzi sneered from nearby.

"Shut your mouth" I warned the female hyena baring my canines at her. Scar emitted a warning growl next to me.

"Looks like you need to get used to us being around" Banzai added with a smirk. "I wonder how you feel about that knowing Shenzi and I killed your father"

Scar roared and he pinned his ears back while he bared his canines. The other hyenas growled as Scar approached Shenzi and Banzai.

"You will not disrespect my mate and her mother" he hissed.

"Indeed you will not" Asani agreed coming to Scar's defense. The hyenas whimpered and went into submissive states before him. "All of you will treat my brother and his mate with respect as the same goes with the other lionesses"

"Sure thing boss! Sorry" Banzai apologized quickly.

Once things settled down I led Scar and my mother away from Asani and the hyenas. It was getting late so we were exhausted. Mom didn't take long to fall asleep and I lay myself next to Scar.

"I don't like this" I told him.

"Neither do I Moonlight" my mate agreed placing his head on my shoulders. "Neither do I"


	8. Hakuna Matata

**Timon's POV**

Pumbaa charged forward at the vultures. Arriving both he and I smacked and kicked the scavengers before they took off.

"I love it! Bowling for buzzards" my best pal said.

"Gets them every time" I replied with a laugh.

"Uh oh" Pumbaa began. "Hey Timon, you better come and look I think it's still alive"

I winced before approaching what Pumbaa was looking at.

"All righty, what have we got here?"

I sniffed the animal before moving away it's paw.

"Geez! It's a lion!" I exclaimed high tailing it onto the warthog. I pulled Pumbaa's ears in a panic. "Run Pumbaa! Move it!"

"Hey Timon, it's just a little lion, look at him, he's so cute and all alone"

The warthog then turned to me.

"Can we keep him?"

"Pumbaa are you nuts?! We're talking about a lion, lions eat guys like us!"

I then fell off of the warthog's snout.

"But he's so little"

"He's gonna get bigger"

"Maybe he'll be on our side" Pumbaa suggested.

"Yeah right that's the stupidest thing I ever heard, ya know what that might not be a bad idea"

Having a lion on our side might be nice besides the little guy was cute.

"So we're keeping him?" Pumbaa asked as I climbed onto his back.

"Duh of course we're keeping him who has the brains in this outfit?"

Pumbaa carefully scooped up the cub into his tusks.

"Uh"

"My point exactly, jeez I'm fried let's get out of here and find some shade"

Pumbaa trotted off and we found a shady spot where some water was. Pumbaa set the cub down and after he backed away I threw some water onto the cub and it did the job because the little guy woke up

"You okay kid?"

"I guess so" the cub replied.

"You nearly died"

"We saved you"

"Thanks for your help" the cub said before beginning to walk off.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere"

"Gee he looks blue" I told Pumbaa.

"I'd say brownish-gold" Pumbaa corrected.

"No I mean he's depressed"

Pumbaa blushed before he and I strode over to the cub.

"Hey kid what's eaten ya?"

"Nothing he's at the top of the food chain"

I then burst into laughter at my own joke but it wasn't cheering up the little guy so I stopped.

"So where are you from?"

"Who cares I can't go back" the cub replied.

"Ah you're an outcast so are we!"

"What did you do kid?"

"Something terrible but I don't wanna talk about it"

"Good I mean is there anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past" the lion stated.

"You know kid, in times like this my buddy Timon here says you gotta put your behind in your past" Pumbaa added.

"No, no, no" I corrected the warthog. "Amateur lie down before you hurt yourself, look kid bad things happen and you can't do anything about it right?"

"Right"

"Wrong! When the world turns it back on you, you turn your back in the world"

"Well that wasn't the way I was taught" the cub countered.

"Well maybe you need a new lesson repeat after me, Hakuna Matata"

"What?"

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta it means no worries" Pumbaa explained to our new friend.

_Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

We led the lion into some more shade and I placed him against a plant to relax on, while Pumbaa used a palm on the little guy as a fan.

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

I used a piece of bark to file off some of the kid's claws.

_Hakuna Matata_

"Hakuna Matata?"

"Yeah its our motto"

"What's a motto?"

"Nothing what's the motto with you?"

I then burst out laughing as did Pumbaa.

"You know kid those two words will solve all your problems"

"That's right! Take Pumbaa here for an example, why when he was a young wart-hog!"

"When I was a young wart-hooog!" Pumbaa sang out opera style and I winced.

"Very nice" I said cleaning out my ear.

"Thanks"

He found his aroma a certain appeal

_He could clear the Savannah after every meal_

_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And oh, the shame_

_He was ashamed_

_Thoughta of changing my name_

_Oh what's in a name_

_And I got down hearted_

_How did you feel_

_Everything that I_

"Pumbaa not in front of the kids" I interrupted.

"Oh sorry"

_Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

"Yeah sing it kid"

I was next to the cub and I threw my arm around him.

_It's our problem free_

_Pumbaa landed next to us._

_Philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

We then led our new pal the cliff side and showed him where we resided which was a big jungle or paradise as I called it. As we walked around Pumbaa burped.

"I'm starved"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra"

I chuckled nervously.

"We're fresh out of zebra"

"Any antelope?"

"Na ah"

"Hippo?"

"No, listen kid if you want to live with us you'll have to eat like us"

Up ahead I noticed a log and I approached it.

"Hey this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub!"

Pumbaa and I moved the log aside revealing a lot of grubs underneath.

"Ew what's that?" the cub asked.

"A grub what's it look like?"

"Ew gross" the lion said as I devoured the grub.

"Taste like chicken"

Pumbaa ate a worm and told our new bud.

"Slimy yet satisfying"

I got a leaf and began to place a whole bunch of grubs on it.

"I'm telling you kid this is the great life, no rules, no responsibilities, ooh the little cream filled kind!"

I placed another grub in my mouth heading over to the cub.

"And best of all no worries, well kid"

The lion plucked a grub up.

"Oh well Hakuna Matata"

He then ate the grub and swallowed it.

"Slimy yet satisfying"

"That's it"

The three of us then ate some more before continuing our song and the lion began.

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_Timon and Pumbaa I joined in with him._

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

I went not dive into a small lake and Pumbaa followed. The kid followed and he landed in the water with a loud splash. We all met back on shore and continued singing until our voices wore out.

**Timon and Pumbaa are hilarious XD.**


	9. What Is Ours

**Kamaria's POV**

The first few days after Mufasa and Simba's deaths was hard for everyone. Sarabi and Scar were effected most by it. My mate refused to leave our den except for the necessities such as food and water. Eventually I had to hunt for us both and whenever I brought food for him the damn hyenas would try and steal it. Of course the damn scavengers eventually backed off knowing Asani didn't tolerate such bullshit.

If the hyenas wanted to eat they needed to hunt for themselves and the poachers didn't hesitate to obey. After a week of being cooped up in our den Scar emerged and we resumed our way of life. For the most part Asani was a decent king. However he had a cruel streak in him whenever an order was disobeyed and what not.

For out of fear of retaliation Scar and I kept silent about Asani's involvement with Mufasa's death. The last thing I wanted was to lose my mate. Scar played the part of a loyal subject to Asani but deep down I knew my mate hated it.

**Scar's POV**

I woke in the early dawn hours due to hunger. Kamaria was sound asleep and I smiled at my beautiful mate. We had yet to consummate our bond which was important in our pride. Kamaria and I had our share of couplings with other lions in the past which was normal but once a mated pair finished a courtship and consummation followed other lions will know that mated pair were off limits to other potential suitors. Even now another lion could challenge the right to be my mate though I doubted it would happen.

I licked Kamaria on her cheek and she opened her eyes.

"It's early Scar you know better than to wake me" she scolded

I gave the lioness a smirk before repeating the gesture and she rolled her eyes before falling asleep once more. I left our den and ventured onto the plains. A short time later I was dragging an adolescent zebra in my mouth back to Pride Rock. The hyenas eyed the meat greedily but they didn't approach knowing it wasn't allowed.

"Taking a kill to your mate?" Asani asked approaching.

"Yes" I answered putting my kill onto the ground so I could rest.

"No discussions about cubs yet?" my brother teased.

Immediately I growled feeling my face turn red and I pawed at his side.

"Relax brother I am just teasing you" Asani reassured me after he laughed.

"Kamaria and I wish to wait we are both still young" I explained.

"You have my blessing whenever your are ready" Asani added. "Even if you don't agree you would make a good father Scar"

I rolled my eyes and noticed nearby a lioness I recognized as Zira. Zira shot me a smirk before making herself sparse. Zira and I had been close growing up but then we drifted apart. I grabbed my kill in my mouth and resumed dragging it towards my den. Kamaria was now awake and she eyed the zebra hungrily as I approached. I dropped the carcass in front of her and she began to eat greedily.

Once she ate her fill I ate until I felt full. To avoid wasting of our food she and I took the carcass to the other lionesses. The female lions didn't hesitate to eat what was left of the zebra.

**Kamaria's POV**

I lounged around watching my fellow lionesses eat when Zira left the group and approached Scar. She sat down next to my mate and began to talk with him. Suddenly Zira began to act flirtatious and Scar looked uncomfortable. Getting to my feet I walked over to the lioness.

"Zira no disrespect but Scar is with me" I explained.

"You don't wear his mark Kamaria" she replied coldly. "And besides your not worthy of being his mate"

"Excuse me?" I inquired making sure I heard her right. I growled and Zira smirked.

"This isn't appropriate Zira and I am with Kamaria" Scar stated.

"She's weak!" Zira spat. "And she's an outsider"

Okay now that pissed me off.

Mom walked over and was angry like I was.

"Her father was going to be welcomed into our pride until he was killed" she hissed.

"Enough"

Asani approached and as he did Zira got into a submissive state.

"Zira enough Scar is with Kamaria and I prefer to leave it at that"

"Well I won't" Zira growled. "I challenge Kamaria for mating rights to Scar"

During a courtship if two lions didn't wear the other's mark and their union wasn't consummated another lion had the right to challenge.

"Your challenge is accepted Zira and when this is over Scar will remain mine"

"I will be witness who else shall do so?" Asani asked the other lionesses. Every one of them agreed and Asani led us to a certain part of Pride Rock where these challenges happened.

**Scar's POV**

"You're a lucky bastard brother" Asani whispered into my ear as we arrived at the challenge spot. I shot him a glare with my eyes which made Asani chuckle. All of the lionesses circled around Zira and Kamaria who were both ready to settle this score.

**Kamaria's POV**

After Asani made the appropriate remarks and explained the rules did he say the challenge could start. Both Zira and I circled one another ready to see who would attack first. Like lighting Zira leapt into the air and she was soon on my back. I snarled and sank my jaws into her back leg hard. The bite was only meant for her to get off of me. It worked because Zira whimpered and she removed herself from my back.

But she was quick to sink her teeth into my neck hard and she proceeded to push me into the dirt hoping I would submit which wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to give up Scar that easily. Not a chance in hell he was mine.

I surprised Zira by using my back to throw her off of me and soon I had my own teeth in her neck. The damn lioness scratched the left side of my face with her claws. This got me to release my hold on her and Zira body slammed me hard making me fall onto my back. She then proceeded to try and jump on top of me but I countered by using my back legs to kick her away.

She landed on her stomach and I was quick to get on top of her. I used my body to pin her hard into the earth and I bit her neck hard enough that it was painful. Zira whimpered before eventually submitting and I was declared the winner. I hissed before removing myself from Zira and I proudly strode over to my mate.

"Remind me not to anger you love" Scar told me as I came up to him. I smirked and rubbed my head against his. My mate licked the scratches that Zira gave me. Then without warning Asani snarled and with his fierce speed he had Zira pinned beneath him.

"Kamaria won Zira let it go" Asani told her.

"Never" Zira hissed. "She isn't worthy of him!"

"Then you leave me no choice Zira your banished from this pride"

I felt my jaw drop when Asani said those words. Some of the other lionesses repeated the gesture and Scar had his eyes widened.

"Shall we escort her off?" Shenzi asked as approached with Ed and Banzai.

"Please do I will not have her in this pride" Asani answered before he got off Zira. Zira growled before getting to her feet and she shot me a hateful glare. Scar saw it and he bared his canines at the lioness. Knowing she was no longer welcomed Zira gave Scar one last look before walking away with Shenzi her sidekicks following.

**Later.**

My mate and I were away from Pride Rock for the moment and with good reason.

"You fought well today Moonlight" Scar praised me.

"I fight for what is mine" I told him. I then pushed Scar beneath me. "I've always loved you Scar"

"Oh really?" the male lion asked with amusement in his tone.

"Don't tease me you know how I felt for you"

"I know my love" Scar reassured me. Using his strength he pushed me off of him and I was now beneath him. Scar showered my face with his tongue before removing himself off of me. No sooner had I stood up did he suddenly bite my left shoulder blade. Scar was placing his mark on me so other lions of the male persuasion know I was off limits. I whimpered since the bite hurt a little. Once he was finished Scar released me and he licked the blood away from his mark.

Then my beloved went into a submissive state and I bit into his left shoulder blade. It ended a second later and I cleaned my mark that was now on him.

"Did I hurt you?" I questioned.

"No my love you didn't" Scar reassured me. He then shot me a smirk which made me blush and I shyly lowered my body to the ground. I wasn't in heat so I couldn't conceive at the moment. Scar chuckled before climbing on top of me. To be honest I was nervous since it had been a while since I last mated.

"Relax Moonlight" Scar said soothingly. "If I'm hurting you let me know and I'll stop"

Scar licked my cheek to reassure me which was comforting. Then he and I sealed our union and it was a wonderful experience. The two of us were exhausted afterwards and when we returned to Pride Rock we got teased and congratulated as we made our way to our den for the night. As I got ready to sleep Scar licked my flank and told me.

"I love you Moonlight I always have"

I shot him a smirk before we eventually fell asleep.


	10. Beginning of a Fall

**One Year Later.**

**Asani's POV**

_Nobody knows the trouble I see_

_Nobody knows my sorrow_

"Oh Zazu lighten up" I interrupted the hornbill throwing a bone at his cage.

Things had been fine during my reign until the damn hyenas made the mistake of scaring the herds off. And the timing now stunk because a few days ago I learned Kamaria was pregnant. She was a month along and thankfully wasn't showing yet. But a pregnant lioness needed more food and whatever food that was managed to be brought back I made sure Kamaria had it first. Scar was very protective of his mate and I hoped to get everything under control before Kamaria gave birth.

"Sing something with a little bounce in it" I suggested

_It's a small world after all_

"No!" I stopped the hornbill again. "Anything but that!"

Zazu shrugged before singing the coconut song and even I was getting into it until the hornbill muttered under his breath.

"Oh I never have had to do this for Mufasa"

Anger fueled my veins as I stormed over to his cage.

"What did you say?" I demanded.

"Nothing sire!" Zazu lied.

"You know the law, never, ever mention that name in my presence I am the king" I hissed.

"Yes, sire, you are the king" Zazu agreed. "I only intended to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches"

The hornbill then chuckled nervously.

"Hey boss!" Banzai shouted. "You in here?!"

"Yes I'm here come in" I replied.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed approached me. They looked like they managed to find some food since their mouths had blood on them. However due to the lack of food all of the hyenas lost weight.

"We got bad news" Banzai continued.

"I got this" Shenzi told her pack mate. "Asani there's no more food and the watering hole is beginning to dry up"

"Damn it" I said not pleased.

"You can say that again" Banzai agreed. "After all we messed things up scaring the herds off"

"Indeed you did but they should return so don't go hunting anymore, the lionesses can do that, and I myself will look for any other food sources when I patrol and will tell you where to find them"

"Yeah but we're still hungry" Banzai whined.

"Eat Zazu" I suggested.

"You don't want to eat me! I'd be so tough and gamey ewwgh!"

"Oh Zazu don't be ridiculous, all you need is a little garnish" I replied to the hornbill with a chuckle.

"I thought things were bad with Mufasa" I heard Banzai whisper.

"Excuse me?" I demanded turning on him and his pack mates.

Shenzi smacked the hyena on the head.

"I said uh Qu pasa?"

"Good now leave I need to think" I commanded.

The three hyenas turned to go and Banzai stopped.

"Yeah but we're still hungry"

"OUT!"

The three of them took off and Ed cackled making me face palm.

**Somewhere Else**

**Simba's POV**

I let out a huge burp that echoed.

"Whoa nice one Simba" Timon praised me.

"Thanks, man I'm stuffed"

"Me too, I ate like a pig" Pumbaa added.

"Pumbaa you are a pig" I corrected him,

"Oh right" the warthog answered and I chucked before the three of us sighed. We were looking at the stars above and I began to think of my father. I was no longer a cub and a full grown lion. It had been a year since my father passed away.

"Timon?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?"

Pumbaa was referring to the stars.

"Pumbaa I don't wander I know"

"Oh, what are they?"

"They're fireflies, fireflies that got stuck up on that big, bluish-black thing"

"Oh gee, I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away"

"Pumbaa with you everything's gas, Simba what do you think?"

"Well" I began. "I don't know"

The meerkat and warthog began to beg me until I gave in.

"Somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us"

"Really?"

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Timon asked before he and Pumbaa began to laugh. I did too for a few minutes until I stopped. I remembered that night my father and I looked at the stars before I got up and walked away from Timon and Pumbaa. I gave the stars one last look before I sighed and lay down sending dust and want not into the air.


	11. Shadowland

**Scar's POV**

"Gah I don't feel well" Kamaria complained. I chuckled and licked my mate's flank.

"Hey Sarabi did you feel this way when you carried Simba?" she asked Mufasa's widow.

"Only for the first month it will pass" Sarabi replied.

"I have two and half months left to go" Kamaria growled before laying her head back down. Nala chose that moment to enter where we all were lounging. She looked mad and afraid and Sarafina got to her feet to find out what scared her daughter.

"What happened Nala?" Sarabi asked.

"Asani, he wants me to be his queen and I refused" the full grown lioness answered. "We can't keep living like this, there's little food and water, the hyenas are out of control, and Asani isn't making things better"

"Scar you need to take the throne" Sarabi suggested turning to me.

"I wish I could sister but there is Kamaria to think about"

"He's got a point" Nala agreed. "If Scar were to challenge Asani and he gets killed, Asani would no doubt make sure the unborn cubs in Kamaria were dealt with"

I growled baring my teeth thinking of that. I didn't understand what it meant to be a parent until I learned Kamaria was pregnant with our young.

"Then that leaves another option one of us must leave Pride Rock to find help" Sarafina suggested. The other lionesses and Kamaria agreed.

"I'll do it" Nala stated.

"Absolutely not!" her mother countered.

"Mom I have to at least try"

"Sarafina your daughter is young and she's very fast I agree with her" I voiced my opinion. Nala shot me a grateful look.

**Kamaria's POV**

The other lionesses along with my mother began to sing.

_Fatshe leso Lea halalela_

_Fatshe leso lea halalela_

Nala proceeded to join in.

_Shadowland_

_The leaves have fallen_

_This shadowed land_

_This was our home_

_The river's dry_

_The ground has broken_

_So I must go_

_Now I must go_

_And where the journey may lead me_

_Let your prayers be my guide_

_I cannot stay here, my family_

_But I'll remember my pride_

_I have no choice_

_(my land) I will find my way_

_Lea halalela_

_Tear-stained_

_Dry land_

_(take this) Take this prayer_

_(with you) What lies out there_

_(fatshe leso) Lea halalela_

_And where this journey may lead you_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your pride_

Suddenly Raifiki walked over to Nala who then bowed to him. The baboon began to chant which was a prayer and Nala rose up singing one more with the other lionesses.

_Fatshe leso_

_Lea halalela_

_And where the journey may lead you_

_And where the journey may lead me_

_Let this be prayer be your guide_

_Let this prayer be my guide_

_Though it may take you_

_Though it may take me so far away_

_So far away_

_Always remember your pride_

_I'll remember my pride_

_And where the journey may lead you_

_Ngiza buya bo, ngiza buya bo_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_I will return, I will return_

_Though it may_

_Take you so far away_

_Beso Bo_

_Ngiza buya bo_

_I will return_

_Always remember your pride_

_Oh ngiza buya bo_

_Beso bo, my people_

_Beso bo_

Afterwards Naka rubbed her head against her mother and Sarafina licked her daughter's face. The other lionesses took turns saying goodbye to Nala and I got to my feet. With my leg I brought the young lioness into a hug.

"Be safe cub" I told her.

"You have my word I will Kamaria"

Nala then looked to Scar.

"Keep her safe"

"I will" Scar promised and after looking to us all one last time did Nala leave.


	12. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Timon's POV**

_In the jungle_

_The mighty jungle_

_The lion sleeps tonight_

_In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight_

_In the jungle_

_The mighty jungle_

_The lion sleeps to-_

I then heard Pumbaa wasn't singing behind me.

"I can't her ya buddy, back me up! A-weee-ee-ee-ee-aa Pum-ba-bum-ba-waaay"

Again I heard no answer so I looked around and Pumbaa was missing.

"Pumbaa? Where are you?"

**Pumbaa's POV**

A tasty looking beetle made me walk away from Timon. The beetle flew to a log and I hid behind a tree for a moment before hurriedly leaping onto the log. Thinking I heard Timon I looked behind me.

"Timon?"

Nothing but the long grass looked back at me so I climbed over the log continuing chasing my prey. I came upon the beetle ready to pounce when I saw something in the long grass ahead. It was a lioness and she was hunting!

I screamed before turning around and ran like heck back towards the safety of the jungle. She was fast and I ran as fast as I could.

**Timon's POV**

I had heard Pumbaa screaming and I ran after his yells. Eventually I found Pumbaa when he got himself stuck in part of a tree.

"Pumbaa what's going on?"

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" the warthog answered in a panic. I jumped onto the tree branch and I saw the lioness coming.

"WHOA!"

I jumped off the branch and I got behind Pumbaa making an attempt to push him through the knot he was stuck in.

"Geez! Why do I always have to save your?!"

I then yelled myself as the lioness came upon me and a second later Simba leapt overhead and began to fight the her.

**Simba's POV**

I had heard Timon and Pumbaa yelling and I arrived in time before they were killed by the unknown lioness. She and I exchanged clawing at one another and she was a fighter. We kept on fighting while Timon cheered on. She then caught me off guard when I tried to pounce on her and using her strength the lioness rebounded and I was pushed beneath her.

There was only one lion who knew this trick and I stopped growling. The lioness above me was still doing so with her teeth bared.

"Nala?" I asked her.

Immediately my suspicions were confirmed when Nala stopped what she was doing and she got off of me. She backed away unsure what to do and I got to my feet walking over to her.

"Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" she asked back.

"It's me Simba"

"Simba?"

I nodded my head before she yelled and I did the same. We bumped heads and we both began to ask questions at the same time. It was really great to see her and we kept on talking until Timon stormed over and demanded what was going on.

"Timon this is Nala she's my best friend"

"Friend?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah hey Pumbaa come over here!"

Pumbaa managed to free himself and he walked over to us.

"Nala this is Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Nala"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance"

"The pleasure's all mine I'm sorry had I known you were friends of Simba I wouldn't have attacked"

"Okay buddy you got some explaining to do" Timon stated turning to me.

"Yeah wait until ever body finds out you've been here all this time and your mother will be relieved" Nala added.

"She doesn't have to know, nobody needs to know"

Going back to Pride Rock would be a huge problem.

"Well of course they do everyone thinks you're dead"

"They do?" I asked Nala.

"Yeah Asani told us about the stampede" Nala replied sadly.

"He did? What else did he tell you? Is Uncle Scar alright? He was with my father when the stampede happened"

"He's fine and is mated to Kamaria" Nala responsed.

I smiled at that revelation. I always knew Kamaria liked my uncle and I was happy for him.

"Kamaria's is pregnant too"

My eyes widened at that.

"You're alive and that means you're the king" Nala said.

"King? Lady have you got your lion's crossed" Timon joked leaning against my paw. Pumbaa began to kiss my paw and I told him to stop it jokingly.

"Would you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked Timon suddenly.

"Uh okay" Timon agreed and walked off with Pumbaa. I noticed Nala was standing nearby looking upset and I approached her asking what was wrong.

"It's like from your back from the dead, you don't know how much this will mean to everyone, what it means to me" she responded.

"Hey it's okay" I reassured her.

"I've really missed you" she then rubbed her head against mine.

"I've missed you too"

**Timon's POV**

"I tell ya, Pumbaa, this stinks!"

"Oh sorry"

"Not you them!" I nodded ahead at Simba and Nala who were walking away. "Him, her alone"

"What's wrong with that?"

_I can see what's happening_

_What?_

_And they don't have a clue_

_Who?_

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two_

_Oh_

_Ze sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

**Simba's POV**

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Nala and I came up to some water and we began to drink.

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past impossible_

_She'd turn away from me_

**Nala's POV**

I stopped drinking water when I saw Simba smiling mischievously.

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

Simba ran past me and used a vine to throw himself into the water. The next thing I knew he surprised me and he pulled me into the water with him.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

The water was so cold I surfaced and climbed back onto the rock. My fur was soaked and Simba crawled out. I flashed him my own smirk and used my paw to push him back into the water.

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Simba chased after me through a field and caught up with me in the jungle. I got onto my hind legs as did he and we both hugged one another before he and I rolled down a hill. We landed in soft grass and I was on my back with Simba above me.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

**Simba's POV**

Nala suddenly licked my cheek and I looked to her. She smiled back at me and I did the same.

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

Zazu had been right I would one day marry Nala because she and I rubbed our heads against one another.

_Love is where they are_

**Timon's POV**

_And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

_Pumbaa sniffed._

_His carefree days with us are history_

_In short, our pal is doomed!_

Pumbaa and I then began to bawl our eyes out.


	13. He Lives In You

**Kamaria's POV**

A few days passed since Nala's departure and things in the pride lands were getting worse. Whatever food that was found caused a bunch of chaos with the hyenas and the lionesses. At one time Scar brought back a hare for me to eat and he was ambushed by hyenas. Asani as always intervened and punished the hyenas guilty of trying to steal food necessary for me. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed weren't with that certain group of hyenas because they knew better than to question the king.

Even if I was still in my first month of the pregnancy my sides were beginning to show. I knew I had more than one cub inside me and I prayed everyday I wouldn't give birth when things were this bad.

"How are you feeling Moonlight?" Scar asked me breaking me out of my thoughts. He and I were lounging around in our den.

"I'm alright" I stated. "Physically I mean"

"Your mind is troubled" my mate confirmed. "Your worried about our cubs and everything else"

"I always was attracted to your intelligence" I teased him. Scar chuckled and licked my cheek affectionately.

"What do you suppose you carry within you?"

My mate was asking what I though the gender of our cubs were.

"Don't know hopefully one of each"

"That would be nice" Scar responded. He then lay his head on my shoulders. "Whenever they come Moonlight I promise I'll protect them and you"

**Simba's POV**

I paced back and forth. Nala and I had an argument and I stormed off.

"She's wrong I can't go back, what would it prove, anyway? It won't change a thing, you can't change the past"

I then looked to the night sky.

"You said you'd always be there for me!" I then bowed my head. "But your not and it's all because of me, it's my fault, it's my fault"

A few tears slid down my face. Nearby I heard someone humming and annoyed I walked off. I stopped on a log stuck above the water and I lay on it gazing at my reflection. Suddenly a rock was tossed in the water and I looked ahead to see a baboon. He was humming and it was getting on my nerves.

"Come on will you cut it out?" I demanded.

"Can't cut it out it'll grow right back" the baboon answered as I got to my feet and walked away. The baboon proceeded to follow. "Creepy little monkey will you stop following me? Who are you?"

"The question is who are you?" he asked me.

I sighed before answering.

"I thought I knew now I'm not so sure"

"Well I know who you are shh come here, it's a secret"

The baboon pulled my face closer to him until he began to chant again. I sighed in annoyance as he walked off.

"Enough already! What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means you are a baboon and I'm not"

The baboon laughed at his own joke and I wondered who he was.

"I think you are a little confused"

"Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused you are, you don't even know who you are"

"Oh and I suppose you know?" I asked sarcastically walking away.

"Sure do you're Mufasa's boy!"

That got me to stop in my tracks and I turned to the baboon.

"Bye!"

"Hey wait!" I shouted running after the mandrill. I kept running until I found the baboon meditating.

"You knew my father?"

"Correction I know your father"

"I hate to tell you this but he died a long time ago"

"Nope wrong again!"

He then shot past me and laughed.

"He's alive and I'll show him to you, you follow old Rafiki, he knows the way!"

Rafiki then ran into the jungle and I followed after him. I continued until I was stopped by the mandrill. He walked ahead of me and parted the tall grass encouraging me to walk on ahead and look. I did as he asked and walked past him and came upon some water. All I saw was my reflection and I sighed sitting down.

"That's not my father it's my reflection"

"No" Rafiki disagreed. "Look harder"

He pointed to the water once more and again I did as he asked. The wind made the water ripple and sure enough I saw my father's face gaze back at me.

"You see he lives in you"

"Simba"

The sound of my father's voice made me widen my eyes.

"Father?"

I looked up the sky and within the gathering clouds was the silhouette of my father. The silhouette became more solid and my father spoke to me again.

"Simba you have forgotten me"

"No how could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are and, and so have forgotten me, look inside yourself Simba, you are more than what you have become, you must take yourself in the Circle of Life"

When he spoke those words his ghost had color.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be"

"Remember who you are, you are my son, and the one true king"

My father's ghost then began to lose color and I realized he was leaving me again.

"Remember who you are"

"No! Please!" I begged running after him. "Father! Don't leave me"

Eventually the night sky cleared up and I sat down on my haunches and the wind blew.

"What was that? The weather very peculiar don't you think?"

"Yeah looks like the winds are changing"

"Ah change is good"

"Yeah but it's not easy, I know what I have to do, but going back means I'll have to face my past, I've been running from it for so long"

Suddenly Raifiki hit me hard on the head with his stick.

"OW! Jeez what was that for?!" I demanded rubbing my head with a paw.

"It doesn't matter it's in the past" the baboon replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah but it still hurts"

"Oh yes the past can hurt" Raifiki agreed wrapping an arm around me. "But the way I see it you can either run from it or learn from it"

He then swung his stick and this time I ducked.

"Ha! You see! Now what are you going to do?"

"First I'm gonna take your stick!" I teased grabbing his stick and made sure it was far enough for the baboon to retrieve it and I took off into a run. It was time to reclaim my kingdom and correct everything.

**The scene with ghost Mufasa and Simba is one of my favorites and it sometimes makes me cry XD.**


	14. Confronting Asani

**Simba's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I walked through the lifeless pride lands. Nala had been right and I had been an idiot to not listen to her. I came to the top of a hill and looked beyond the horizon to see Pride Rock.

"Simba wait up!"

I turned and Nala hurried to my side.

"It's awful isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you" I replied to her.

"What made you come back?"

"I finally got some sense knocked into me and I've got the bump to prove it, besides this is my kingdom, if I don't fight for it who will?"

"I will" Nala answered.

"It's going to be dangerous"

"Danger? I laugh in the face danger" Nala said with a mock laugh.

"I see nothing funny about this" Timon interrupted. Nala and I turned to the meerkat and warthog.

"Timon? Pumbaa? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see them.

"At your service my liege!" Pumbaa responded and made a bow.

"We're going to fight your uncle for this?"

"Yes Timon this is my home" I confirmed looking to Pride Rock.

"Talk about your fixer upper well Simba if it's important to you we're with you to the end" I gave Timon and Pumbaa a kind smile before we looked on ahead at Pride Rock. Storm clouds gathered ahead as though mother nature knew what was to come. The four of us continued on our way until we arrived at Pride Rock hidden away from the many hyenas.

"Hyenas I hate hyenas" Timon whined. "So what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live Bait"

"Good idea, hey" Timon growled not happy.

"Come on Timon you guys have to create a diversion"

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

**Timon's POV**

To my embarrassment I dressed hula style and after getting the hyenas attention I began to sing.

_If you're hungry for a hunk of juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat_

_Come on down and dine_

_All you have to do is get in line_

_Aaaaare ya achin_

_Yup, yup, yup_

_Foooor some bacon?_

_Yup, yup, yup_

_Heee's a big pig_

_Yup,yup,yup_

_You could be a big pig too_

As soon as I finished singing did Pumbaa and I scream and we high tailed it with the hungry hyenas chasing after us.

**Kamaria's POV**

There was a storm forming and it was fast approaching Pride Rock. Scar and I sat next to an angry Asani.

"SARABI" Asani roared out.

I winced at my brother-in-law's angry tone and Scar licked my face to reassure me. Sarabi walked towards us with confidence like the queen she still was. The hyenas growled and snapped at her as she walked past them. Lighting crackled in the sky as my sister-in-law finally made it to Asani.

"Yes Asani?" she asked.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their jobs" Asani demanded as he began to pace.

"Asani there is no more food the herds have moved on" Sarabi replied calmly.

"No your just not looking hard enough! Kamaria needs it for her unborn cubs who I have decided shall be my heirs when I die"

I felt my jaw drop and Scar's eyes were widened in shock.

"It's over there is nothing left" Sarabi began. "We only have one choice we must leave Pride Rock"

"We're not going anywhere" Asani stated.

"Then you are sentencing us and the unborn cubs within Kamaria to death!" Sarabi countered.

"I will make sure my future heirs survive I believe in time the herds will return"

"Brother she is right we must leave" Scar added.

Asani turned to my mate and the two brothers gazed at one another. A minute passed before Asani spoke once more.

"I am the king and we will not leave"

"You can't do that" Sarabi hissed. "If you were half the king Mufasa was you would never"

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" Asani snapped before hitting Sarabi hard in the face with a paw. She landed on the ground with a thud and immediately Scar and I rushed over to her. Suddenly a growl made me and my mate look up to see a young male lion glaring at Asani. Asani noticed the lion too and backed away.

"Mufasa! No your dead!"

The mysterious lion came over to Sarabi and nudged her with his head. Scar and I looked to one another in a questioning manner as Sarabi opened her eyes and she looked to the male lion who came to her aide.

"Mufasa?"

"No its me"

"Simba? You're alive but how can that be?"

"It doesn't matter I'm home"

My nephew and his mother shared a head rub before I intervened.

"Holy crap Simba!" I exclaimed. Immediately I rubbed shared a head rub with my nephew who returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you Kamaria" Simba replied. After we finished did Scar react. He approached Simba and then using his leg brought his nephew into an embrace. Scar actually purred and Simba told his uncle.

"You look good Uncle Scar"

"And you have grown my boy" my mate responded letting Simba go. "Welcome home"

"Well this is an interesting turn of events" Asani interrupted.

**Asani's POV**

I shot Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed a glare and they gulped before backing away.

**Simba's POV**

I looked to my other uncle with anger.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart Asani" I threatened approaching him and he backed away in fear. I had him cornered.

"Oh Simba you must understand the pressures of ruling a kingdom"

"Are no longer yours step down Asani"

"Well I would" Asani began with a nervous laugh. "Naturally there is one little problem, you see them?"

I looked to the hyenas above me.

"They think I'm king"

"Well we don't"

Asani and I turned to Nala. Kamaria and Scar were helping my mother get to her feet.

"Simba is the rightful king"

I turned to my uncle once more.

"The choice is yours Asani either step down or fight"

"Oh must it all end in violence?" Asani questioned as he began to walk past me. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member? Wouldn't you agree Simba?"

"That's not gonna work Asani I've put it behind me"

"But what about your faithful subjects have they put it behind them?"

**Kamaria's POV**

I held back a growl. Asani was toying with Simba and Scar knew it too. My mate was glaring at his younger brother.

"Simba what is he talking about?" Nala asked.

**Asani's POV**

"Ah so you haven't told them your little secret" I stated circling around Simba for a moment. "Well Simba now is your chance to tell them, tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death?"

**Simba's POV**

I was silent until I replied.

"I am"

The other lionesses gasped and my mother approached me.

"It's not true tell me it's not true"

"It's true"

"You see he admits it murderer" Asani said with hate.

**Asani's POV**

"No it was an accident!" I exclaimed and Asani began to circle me.

"If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive it's your fault he's dead do you deny it?"

"No"

"Then your guilty" I hissed.

"No I'm not a murderer!"

I began to approach Simba and my nephew was backing away from me towards the edge of Pride Rock. The hyenas flanked behind me.

"Oh Simba, you're in trouble again but this time Daddy isn't here to save you and now everyone knows why!"

**Scar's POV**

Kamaria, Nala, and I called out Simba's name as the young lion slipped and he now was using his claws to hang on for dear life onto Pride Rock.

**Asani's POV**

Lighting flashed and it started a fire below.

"Now this looks familiar I wonder where I have seen this before"

My nephew struggled to hang on before me as I toyed with his mind.

"Yes I remember this is just the way your father looked before he died"

Simba slipped and I was about to place my paws onto his front ones when suddenly Scar body slammed me away from our nephew. Then the next thing I knew he was on top of me.

**Scar's POV**

Kamaria helped Simba back to safety as I placed my paws on Asani.

"Murderer" I hissed at him. "I won't let you kill another family member brother"

"Damn right" Kamaria added and her ears were pinned behind her head and she bore her canines.

"No Scar please!"Asani begged.

"Tell them the truth or I will" I demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Asani began but I pressed a paw to his windpipe. He gasped for air before finally narrowing his eyes at me.

"Alright, alright, I did it"

"So everyone can hear your brother"

"I KILLED MUFASA!"

**Go Scar!**


	15. Asani's Defeat

**Kamaria's POV**

No sooner after Asani confessed did a whole bunch of hyenas launch themselves onto my mate.

"Get off my mate you damn vultures!" I roared before hurling onto the hyenas and Simba did the same. The other lionesses joined in and soon it was a full on fight. I grabbed one hyena by the throat and threw him off of Scar.

"Thanks love" Scar said before he and I helped the others fight the hyenas. During the fight some hyenas had me pinned to the ground and Scar fought them off with Simba's aide. Suddenly a hyena snuck up on Simba by jumping onto him and Simba roared as the hyena had it's teeth in his mane. The damn dog was smacked away via a stick and above Simba was Rafiki. The baboon let out a battle cry before he jumped into a circle of hyenas.

The hyenas each took turns attacking but Rafiki sent them packing by either using his stick, his feet, or his fists.

**Timon's POV**

I ran for my life as a male and female hyena chased me. Up ahead in a bone cage was a hornbill.

"Let me out! Let me out!"

"Let me in! Let me in!"

I got into the cage with the bird and the two hyenas cackled. The female named Shenzi licked her lips.

"Please don't eat me"

"Problem?"

Pumbaa stood at the entrance ready for a fight.

"Hey who's the pig?"

"Are your talking to me?"

"Uh oh they called him a pig"

"Are you talking to me?"

"Shouldn't have done that"

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!"

"Now they're in for it"

"THEY CALL ME MISTER PIG!"

Pumbaa then charged forward and it wasn't long until I was freed along the with the bird and we helped Pumbaa beat up the hyenas. Eventually they all fled in fear and along with the hornbill we did victory calls.

**Simba's POV**

Kamaria and Scar now aided the lionesses with the hyenas and I looked for Asani. I saw my uncle trying to flee and I roared before chasing after him. Asani fled until he was at the top of Pride Rock and he was trapped. I leapt over the flames with a roar. Asani turned to me as I approached him.

"Murderer" I hissed.

"Simba please have mercy I beg you"

"You don't deserve to live" I growled as I got closer to him.

"But Simba I am ah family"

My uncle then saw something behind him.

"It was Scar's idea he was always jealous of your father like I was"

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie"

Asani was now completely in a submissive position underneath me.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own flesh and blood"

"You're right I won't" I agreed.

"Oh Simba thank you, you are truly noble, I'll make it up to you I promise, how can I prove myself to you?"

"Run" I told Asani. "Run away Asani and never return"

Asani's eyes widened in shock I used his own words against him.

"Yes of course" my uncle began and he slowly walked past me. "As you wish"

Asani then looked to some embers.

"Your majesty!"

Asani then shot the embers into my eyes temporarily blinding me.

**Scar's POV**

I knew Simba would need help to defeat Asani so after I made sure Kamaria was safe with the other lionesses I followed after my nephew's scent. It led me up to the top of Pride Rock and I leapt over the flames just in time to see Asani leap onto Simba knocking him over and his teeth were in my nephew's neck. Roaring I charged and sank my teeth into Asani's back leg which made my brother roar. He then turned to me and he at first couldn't believe his eyes.

He then swung a paw and struck my face making me release my hold on his leg. Asani then was on my back biting and clawing into my flesh. I fought back with all of my strength and Simba body slammed Asani off of me. I then watched as Simba and my brother began to fight on their hind legs.

Asani hit Simba hard in the shoulder making my nephew roar and using one paw Asani pushed Simba backwards. However Simba managed to counterattack by hitting Asani hard in the face. Asani roared and at the same time Simba was struck in his face as well. Suddenly Asani hit Simba hard enough to make him land on his back over some flames.

My brother leapt into the air and I got to my feet and jumped over the flames and as Asani was about to touch Simba I leapt into the air and body slammed my younger brother hard in the side and my brother now fell to the steep drop below us.

"Simba are you alright?" I asked my nephew coming over to him.

"Yeah I think so thanks Uncle Scar"

I helped my nephew to his feet and we looked to see what happened to Asani.

**Shenzi's POV**

Banzai, Ed, and I walked through the flames and we found Asani. The male lion was severely injured and he was going to die. I always liked him and was telling the truth he was a handsome lion. He had been one of the few lions who treated me and my pack as friends. I whimpered as I walked over to Asani.

When I came to him I licked his cheek and he opened his eyes.

"Leave me here and go"

"No I can't do that Asani" I argued.

"That's an order Shenzi, please don't risk your life and that of your pack to see me die"

I whimpered again and I rubbed my head against his. Asani emitted what sounded like a purr. He then closed his eyes and he was gone. I let out a howl which was joined in with the rest of my pack. Afterwards it began to rain and since our king was gone we all left Pride Rock behind.

**Kamaria's POV**

The rain felt good as it poured and it began to put the flames out. Scar emerged from the steam and I was relieved to see him. My mate came over to me and we rubbed heads. Simba arrived and his mother approached him first. When Simba had walked past Zazu the hornbill had bowed making me smirk. Sarabi and her son rubbed heads and Nala did the same with him which didn't surprise me.

The new king then walked over to me and Scar. Scar smiled and placed a paw on top of his nephew's head. Suddenly our nephew wrapped both of his paws around us in a hug catching us off guard but we returned the gesture. The sound of Rafiki's stick made us look to the baboon and he pointed to where the monarch needed to go to establish his or her reign.

Simba turned and headed to the baboon and Rafiki bowed. Using his paw Simba brought Rafiki into a hug which the baboon returned.

"It is time" Rafiki told him.

Simba nodded but before he could climb to where he needed to go Simba hugged the meerkat and warthog that came with him which was damn cute. Once finished the new king began to climb towards the edge of Pride Rock. It was a powerful moment witnessing this happen. Simba stopped when he came to the edge and looked to the sky for a moment before finally roaring. Scar and I alongside the other lionesses roared back united as a new pride under a new king's rule.


	16. Amana and Azizi

**Kamaria's POV**

Two months passed since Simba became king and the pride lands were flourishing once more. The herds returned as did water. Asani's body was found and despite everything he had done Asani was given a decent burial. Scar still missed his younger and I didn't blame him. After all he lost Mufasa and now Asani.

But wherever sadness existed so did happiness. Nala was pregnant and I was nearing the end of mine. My sides were huge and I was ready to have my children out of me. Scar rarely left my side now these days and Simba made sure I was given plenty of food. Then finally in the hours of a new morning I woke up with sharp pain surging through my body.

"Scar wake up love"

Immediately my mate opened his eyes. He then saw as I whimpered in pain due to contractions.

"It's time isn't it?" he asked.

"Yep and their coming fast" I replied.

My mate licked my face before helping me stand up. He guided me to the spot where I would give birth before leaving the den to notify the pride. A few minutes later he returned accompanied by my mother, Sarabi, Simba, and Nala.

Scar lay his body beside me as I endured another contraction. Both my mother and Sarabi gave me advice while Scar would continually lick my face or rub his head against mine to distract me from labor pains. Whenever new cubs were born both the king and queen were present. Having Simba and Nala nearby was a comfort. Eventually I felt the first cub was ready to be born and instinct made me push.

The painful part was pushing the cub out and eventually I felt the newborn slide into the world. Once the umbilical cord was taken care of did Scar carefully take the newborn into his paws and began to lick away the blood and birthing fluid from our child's fur.

The second cub took longer to come out. Once I finished delivering the after birth I picked the second cub and began to do the same thing Scar did with our oldest.

"May I see them?" Simba asked.

"Of course" I answered and the king approached. The cub in my paws had my golden fur and it was a boy. The cub in Scar's paws was a girl and she had her father's fur color. Simba took his time looking at our children and eventually pulled away.

"Congratulations you two their beautiful cubs" Simba praised.

"They are indeed" Scar agreed before he licked our daughter once more. Eventually my mate and I were left alone with our cubs.

"You did well Moonlight" Scar told me and he licked my cheek. "Now our children need names"

"Do you have anything in mind?" I questioned my mate.

"For our daughter I was thinking Amana"

Scar then looked to our son.

"And his name is Azizi"

Both names suited well with me and Amana suddenly meowed. Scar picked her up gently in his mouth and he placed our daughter where she could nurse. He then did the same with Azizi. Both cubs wouldn't open their eyes until later and Scar guided them until both were nursing. Afterwards my mate moved both cubs into my front paws and he lay next to me. He then placed his head against mine and we watched as our children continued to nurse.

**Amana means a warrior at heart who is faithful and loyal while Azizi means beloved, treasured one,treasure, valued one.**


	17. An End For Now

**Scar's POV**

It was the dawn of a new day and I was returning to my den. A week ago Nala had given birth to two healthy cubs. A daughter named Kiara who was the first born and a son Simba named Kion. This morning was the presentation of the two heirs and I was going to make sure my own family didn't miss it.

Kamaria was still asleep and Azizi slept on her back while Amana lay next to her mother. I began to lick my daughter and she opened her eyes in a grumpy manner.

"Dad come on it's not even sunrise yet" Amana complained.

"You silly thing have you forgotten what this morning is?" I asked her. My daughter tried to go back to sleep but I picked her up using my mouth and I set her into her feet. Next I rubbed my head against Kamaria's and she woke a few minutes later followed by my son.

"Glad you didn't oversleep again huh?" Kamaria teased me as we went to where the rest of the pride was. I rolled my eyes at my mate's remark. Amana and Azizi took off running and they stopped at Nala's feet. The lioness was currently laying down with her children tucked safely in her paws.

"Hey kids" Nala greeted.

"You're grace" Azizi answered and he bowed.

Amana mimicked her brother as Simba walked over to his mate. The king smiled at seeing his cousins and like with Nala my children bowed. Simba chuckled before he placed a paw on top of Azizi's head and Amana was given the same greeting.

"Aww man they sure are cute" Kamaria complimented getting a good look at Kiara and Kion.

Kiara looked exactly like her mother except she had Simba's golden fur and red eyes. Kion looked like Simba when he was a cub and his eyes matched his sister's and father. Nala then picked up Kiara in her mouth while Simba did the same with Kion.

The king and queen headed to the edge of Pride Rock where Rafiki was ready to present the cubs. Azizi sat next to his mother while Amana sat beside me. The sun had now risen and the herds below were eager to see the royal children. Rafiki hugged both Nala and Simba before he took Kiara from her mother.

The baboon held the newborn cub up and the animals below replied joyously. In fact when the wind blew Kiara tried to paw at it which was funny. Once finished presenting Kiara did Rafiki mark her and Nala took the princess from the baboon before Kion was next. Unlike his sister Kion was perfectly still when he was presented by Rafiki and the herds below reacted the same way from before. When Rafiki finished marking Kion the little prince yawned before falling asleep in the baboon's arms.

**Later**

**Kamaria's POV**

I watched in amusement as Simba and Scar were preparing Amana and Azizi for a pouncing lesson. Amana's victim was Zazu who was doing the morning report. Azizi was targeting Timon and Pumbaa. The meerkat and warthog were eating and were completely unaware of what was about to happen.

Amana leapt into the air and successfully pounced Zazu. Azizi then snuck up on Timon and Pumbaa making both the meerkat and warthog scream. I snickered as Scar and Simba laughed.

"You two will be fine hunters" I praised my children.

Amana smirked while Azizi blushed. Then both my children attacked Simba and the king was soon on his back laughing as his cousins played with him.

"Feisty cubs aren't they?" my mate asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yes they are whenever Amana smirks she looks exactly like you"

"Well I am her father so it makes sense she has my good looks"

I pawed my mate in the side and Scar chuckled before suddenly pushing me beneath him. He licked my face and I returned the favor. I then reversed rolls and I know had Scar pinned beneath me and we rubbed heads amidst purring.

**Simba's POV**

"Hey what are Mom and Dad doing?" Azizi asked noticing his parents.

"You'll understand when your older kiddo" I replied. "Come on how about I show you two more of the Pride Lands"

"Sweet" Amana replied.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and I patted her head with a paw before we ventured off letting Kamaria and Scar have some privacy.

**Kamaria's POV**

"Moonlight there's something I never told you" Scar said suddenly.

"And what would that be?" I asked my mate.

Scar chuckled and licked my face.

"You saved me from a dark path, the same one Asani journeyed on"

I got off of my mate so he could get to his feet.

"I was jealous of Mufasa too growing up and in the end I would have let that jealousy and hatred consume me, it would have led me to do unspeakable things and then you began to court me"

"Which you were oblivious too" I teased.

Scar smirked before rubbing his face against mine and he purred.

"Your love brightened my darkness Moonlight and I love you for that"

"As I love you Scar"

"Now and always" my mate stated back.

**There will be a sequel!**

**Not sure if I will do the Lion Guard. Anyway thanks for reading and stay tuned for the sequel!**


End file.
